Why Your Father Gotta Be So Rude?
by sardonxy
Summary: Mika bertekad melamar Yuu yang sudah dipacarinya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Tetapi calon ayah mertuanya tidak menyetujuinya! Shinya yang menyetujui hubungan mereka berusaha meyakinkan Guren kalau anaknya dan Mika memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Mikayuu and Gureshin, DLDR


A/N: Author harus berenti ngetik fanfic di tengah malam ketika punya fanfic ongoing yang masih nunggak... Tapi saya butuh fluff MikaYuu dan GureShin karena cerita canon mereka terlalu banyak unsur angst...

Cerita terinspirasi oleh lagu Rude by Magic (untuk MikaYuu) dan Mine by Taylor Swift (untuk GureShin)

Karena mata saya sudah 5 watt saat mengetik A/N ini, saya cuma bisa bilang, Happy Reading! ^ ^

Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph, Rude dan Mine bukan punya saya~ Author cuma numpang minjem untuk fic ini~

Edit 24/10/2015: post saya semalam super berantakan terutama di bagian akhir.. jadilah hari ini saya edit sedikit, terutama di bagian akhir...

 **Why** **Your** **Father Gotta Be So Rude?**

Yuu belum pernah sekesal ini pada Guren. Maksudnya, ia seringkali kesal kepada Guren tapi kali ini dia betul-betul menyebalkan! Kenapa sih Guren harus membenci Mika? Yuu resmi jadian dengan Mika sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, dan sudah mengenalkannya kepada orangtua angkatnya, Guren dan Shinya beberapa bulan setelah Mika menjadi kekasihnya. Reaksi Shinya sama seperti yang Yuu duga, ia menyukai Mika dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ia pernah meminta Mika untuk memanggilnya Mama, tapi Mika yang selaku calon menantu yang memiliki pendidikan tata krama yang baik menolaknya, maka ia memanggilnya Shinya-san sampai sekarang.

Guren sangat cuek saat Yuu pertama kali mengenalkannya pada Mika. Hal itu terus menerus berlanjut, ia selalu acuh tak acuh kepada Mika dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Biasanya kalau Mika datang ke rumah untuk menjemput Yuu saat mereka akan kencan atau menemui Yuu untuk belajar bersama, Shinyalah yang lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Mika.

Mika pernah mengeluhkannya pada Yuu, tapi menurut Yuu lebih baik Mika jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena Guren memang bersifat jelek seperti itu. Pertama kali Yuu pindah ke rumah Guren dan Shinya saat usianya 12 tahun, ia sempat membenci Guren karena dia sudah memisahkan Yuu dari Mika dan teman-teman lainnya di panti asuhan. Selain itu, Guren juga cukup keras pada Yuu dalam beberapa hal, misalnya memarahi dan melarang Yuu bermain game selama seminggu karena ia berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya. Padahal, Yuu hanya membela Yoichi, sahabatnya yang ditindas oleh anak-anak nakal. Dia sendiri sempat bingung kenapa manusia semenyebalkan Guren bisa menikah dengan Shinya yang baik hati (walaupun terkadang dia juga suka menjahili Guren). Mungkin teori _opposite attraction_ memang ada benarnya.

Dan hari ini, sekali lagi Yuu amat sangat kesal kepada Guren. Dia dan Mika sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak masa kuliah mereka dan Mika ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang lebih serius, yaitu pertunangan. Suatu hari nanti ia ingin hidup bersama dengan Yuu, membangun sebuah keluarga. Yuu tentu saja menerimanya (yang menurut Shinoa, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Mika mengumumkan rencana mereka pada teman-teman Yuu). Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yuu, tentu saja langkah selanjutnya adalah meminta ijin kepada orangtua Yuu, Guren dan Shinya. Kalau rencana lancar, Mika dan Yuu berencana membuat pesta pertunangan kecil-kecilan beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi jawaban dari Guren membuyarkan rencana indah mereka.

 _ ***flashback***_

"Shinya-san, Gu... Maksudku Ichinose-san! Aku ingin bicara kepada kalian." Ujar Mika di tengah obrolannya dengan Shinya dan Yuu di ruang tamu. Sementara itu Guren hanya ikut duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

Setelah Mika menyebutkan namanya, Guren mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca. Shinya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu kalau hari ini akan segera datang.

Mika mengenggam tangan Yuu, dan mulai bicara "Aku ingin melamar Yuu. Ma.. maksudku kami belum akan menikah, tapi aku ingin bertunangan dengannya."

Senyum Shinya semakin melebar. Dugaannya tepat sekali. Dalam hati dia sudah ingin berkata _'Silahkan~ kalau kalian menikah secepatnya akan lebih baik~ Jangan lupa datang kesini sambil membawa cucu untukku dan Guren ya!'_ tapi, ia ingin melihat reaksi suaminya terlebih dulu. Guren memasang tampang super seriusnya, seperti saat berhadapan dengan Kureto, kakak tirinya dulu. Sudah lama sekali Shinya tidak melihat wajah Guren yang seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, kami baru saja lulus setengah tahun yang lalu dan baru saja mulai bekerja.. Tapi, aku serius ingin meresmikan hubunganku dan Yuu suatu hari nanti. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakannya!" Mika melanjutkan perkataannya dengan serius.

"Tidak." Jawab Guren singkat dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Kalau kau bertanya padaku, jawabanku adalah tidak, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran sampai kapanpun." Shinya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Guren. Sudah ia duga suaminya akan bereaksi seperti itu. Baru saja ia ingin menenangkan Guren, tapi Yuu sudah melepas genggaman tangannya dari Mika dan memukul meja kecil di hadapannya.

"Guren! Kenapa kau menjawabnya mudah sekali? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan Mika? Memangnya apa alasanmu untuk menolak rencana kami?" Yuu langsung protes di tempat.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Secara teknis, aku ini ayahmu, bocah. Jadi kuharap kau mendengarkan semua kata-kataku." Wajah Guren tidak berubah ketika menjawab pertanyaan putranya yang terkenal keras kepala itu.

"Mika-kun, Yuu." Potong Shinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Guren yang sedang emosi berdebat dengan Yuu dan Mika. "Aku rasa, kami perlu memikirkannya sebentar. Lebih baik Mika pulang sekarang ya? Hari sudah mulai sore." Ujar Shinya dengan nada yang agak serius, tidak seperti Shinya yang biasanya.

Mika mengangguk pelan, dan pamit kepada keluarga Ichinose.

 _ ***back to future***_

Yuu sejak tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Walaupun waktu makan malam sudah hampir tiba, ia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Kepalanya penuh dengan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Ia kesal sekali kepada Guren dan ingin memarahi ayah angkatnya itu. Tapi Shinya mencegahnya dan bilang kalau dia yang akan bicara pada Guren.

Yuu hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Shinya.

* * *

"Gu~reeen~ kenapa wajahmu merenggut begitu?" Shinya yang masih duduk di sofa bersama Guren mencoba menganggu Guren seperti biasanya. Sejak peristiwa tadi, Guren hanya lanjut membaca koran dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa di ruang tamu tadi.

Shinya yang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Guren. "Kau benar-benar marah ya?"

Guren menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca dan menepuk rambut perak Shinya. "Kau tahu, Yuu itu terlalu naif dan mudah percaya pada orang.."

' _Akhirnya dia bicara juga'_ pikir Shinya "Dan kau mengatakan itu kepada seseorang yang kau bilang beberapa tahun lalu menurutmu terlalu sulit tuntuk didapatkan? Hipokrit sekali, Guren~"

"Kau itu beda cerita." Guren melipat koran tadi dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kepada shinya yang bersender di bahunya.

"Masa lalumu dan Yuu berbeda. Kurasa kita terlalu memanjakan Yuu."

Shinya tersenyum pahit. Masa lalunya memang tidak seindah kehidupannya sekarang. Bertemu dengan Guren telah mengubah hidupnya. Dirinya yang dulu tidak menyangka ia akan memiliki hidup yang sempurna seperti sekarang ini. "Aku dan Yuu berbeda. Keluarga kita berbeda dengan keluargaku dulu."

"Aku tahu, tapi ia terlalu cepat percaya kepada Mika! Kita bahkan tidak tahu asal-usul Mika sebelum kembali bertemu dengannya saat ia kuliah. Kurasa aku salah memasukkannya ke universitas itu." Jawab Guren jengkel.

Shinya menarik lengan Guren dan menggengam tangannya. "Mika-Kun anak yang baik kok, aku yakin."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya kepadamu?"

"Karena aku pandai menilai orang~ Buktinya aku bisa melihat Guren yang baik hati di balik wajahnya yang selalu cemberut."

"Dan aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu."

"Semua karena diriku, Guren. Aku terlahir di keluarga yang salah, dibesarkan dan hidup dengan cara yang salah, sampai aku bertemu denganmu... Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dalam hidupku."

Guren mengangkat tangannya yang masih digenggam Shinya dan mencium telapak tangan Shinya. "Dan kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dalam hidupku, Ichinose Shinya."

Guren melepaskan genggaman tangganya dan berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan yang Shinya tersenyum lebar, dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi Guren, tidak bisakah kau percaya pada Mika? Dia cukup mapan untuk anak muda seusianya. Sekarang dia bekerja di perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang lho."

Guren hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mengambil cangkir untuk menyiapkan teh. "Kau mau teh juga?"

"Ya, dengan 2 balok gula~ Dan jangan mengubah topik, Guren. Kau tidak bisa menyogokku dengan teh gula."

"Kalau si bocah Mika itu serius, dia harus membuktikannya." Jawab Guren sambil mengambil air panas dari dispenser.

"Tadi bukannya dia sudah serius?"

"Hanya bicara seperti itu dia sebut serius? Dia hampir tidak pernah bicara padaku kalau sedang kesini, kurasa ia menganggapku tembus pandang." Guren mengangkat teh yang sudah siap ke meja di ruang tamu "Ini tehmu." Sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Shinya.

Shinya tertawa kecil sambil menerima cangkir tehnya "Kau yang terlalu keras padanya, Guren. Dia sering mengajakmu bicara tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya."

"Dia terlalu lemah. Mana bisa aku mempercayakan Yuu pada orang seperti itu?" Guren menyeput tehnya yang masih hangat.

"Aww~ Jadi Guren tidak rela anak satu-satunya direbut oleh Mika-kun~" Shinya meniup teh di dalam cangkir yang masih terlalu panas untuk lidahnya.

Wajah Guren sedikit memerah. Di dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak rela Yuu yang benar-benar sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri berpisah darinya. Walaupun bocah yang satu itu menyebalkan dan suka membuat onar, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bersikap manis. Bagi Guren, Yuu kelewat naif untuk percaya pada Mika yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, makanya ia selalu bersikap ketus kepada Mika untuk melihat apakah Mika serius atau hanya main-main saja.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Shinya meminum cairan manis di cangkirnya "Guren~ Kau hanya memasukkan satu balok gula ya? Rasanya jadi aneh!"

"Kau harus mengurangi konsumsi gulamu. Aku tidak mau gula darahmu naik lalu menyusahkanku."

" _Mou_ , Guren!" Shinya mengeluarkan ekspresi ngambek andalannya. Guren hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau wajahmu semanis itu, rasanya aku jadi ingin menciummu tahu."

"Emmm~ kalau kau mempertimbangkan Mika untuk jadi menantu kita, akan kuijinkan kau menciumku sekarang! Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau membela Mika habis-habisan sih? Dia menyogokmu dengan stok selai favoritmu yang kelewat manis itu?"

"Aku hanya percaya kepadanya. Yuu terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya dan aku ingin Yuu terus bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. Seperti aku yang sudah menemukanmu."

Guren meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Memang benar sih, Yuu jadi sedikit tenang sejak jadian dengan Mika. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah bolos lagi dan nilai-nilainya membaik. Yuu sering bercerita tentang Mika di rumah, dan matanya terlihat bersinar saat membicarakannya. Mungkin kata-kata Shinya ada benarnya juga. "Kalau begitu, kupertimbangkan. Tapi semua tergantung usaha yang diperlihatkan bocah itu."

"Yang benar?" Shinya terkejut dengan jawaban Guren. Misinya membujuk suaminya yang keras kepala berhasil! Ia meneguk teh tidak terlalu manis di cangkirnya sampai habis.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta hadiahku." Guren menyeringai, lalu menarik cangkir di tangan Shinya untuk menaruhnya di meja.

Guren menggengam tangan kiri Shinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Shinya mengenggam erat tangan Guren dan memejamkan mata, menyiapkan diri untuk menerima ciuman dari suaminya. Guren memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, ia bisa mencium bau manis dari bibir Shinya yang terobsesi dengan gula. Shinya tetap berdebar-debar ketika melakukan aktivitas seperti ini walaupun sudah hidup bersama Guren selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika bibir mereka semakin dekat dan hampir saja bertemu...

"Shinya, apa makan malam hari ini sudah si... AAHH! Kalian sedang apa? Pasti si mesum Guren yang memaksamu kan?" Yuu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengancurkan suasana yang sudah bagus.

Guren dan Shinya menoleh ke arah Yuu yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Guren terlihat sangat kesal sekali sementara itu Shinya senyum-senyum penuh arti seperti biasanya. "Ah Yuu, kebetulan sekali! Aku punya berita bagus untukmu~ Ayahmu yang keras kepala ini setuju untuk mempertimbangkan Mika jadi calon suamimu~"

"Hei aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, Guren~ Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya lho?"

Yuu hanya menghela nafas melihat orangtuanya yang masih saja mesra padahal usia mereka sudah beranjak tua. _'Apakah aku dan Mika bisa seperti itu nantinya? Eh sebentar, tadi Shinya bilang kalau Guren sudah setuju?'_

"Guren! Kau tidak boleh bohong ya! Mumpung besok libur, aku akan mengajak Mika untuk kesini lagi! Kali ini kau tidak boleh mengacuhkannya!" Ujar Yuu dengan lantang.

"Huh? Semua itu tergantung usahanya. Aku tidak bisa janji."

"Tenang saja, Mika-kun pasti akan meluluhkan hatimu~"

"Ya, seperti aku yang meluluhkanmu~"

"Siapa juga yang luluh olehmu? Kau itu sejak dulu selalu bertingkah menyebalkan!"

"Guren memang _tsundere_ sejak dulu~"

"Tolong berhenti bertengkar seperti pengantin baru begitu. Aku lapar dan ingin makan malam." Potong Yuu. Ia lebih peduli untuk mengisi perutnya yang berbunyi kencang sejak tadi dan berencana menelepon Mika setelah makan malam untuk menyusun rencana.

Guren dan Shinya beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka duduk, dan mengajak Yuu untuk masak bersama. Sebuah kebiasaan di keluarga Ichinose yang masih mereka lakukan di akhir minggu seperti sekarang ini.

 ** _The End_**

A/N: Seriusan, saya pengen bikin prekuel fic ini (tentang GureShin) dan Sekuel (tentang lanjutan MikaYuu sampai mereka married)  
Tapi apa daya author ini udah terlalu banyak tunggakan fanfic.. Mungkin kalau ada waktu dan inspirasi bakal saya tulis lagi~  
Akhir kata Thanks for reading! Mohon kritik dan saran berupa review bila anda berkenan :)

Edit 24/10/2015: Jadi sebenarnya... Author belom pernah nulis kissing scene dan disini jadinya super berantakan.. Mohon maaf atas kehancuran yang disebabkan author m(_ _)m

Lalu berikut beberapa HC saya di au ini:

\+ Umur Yuu dan Mika di fic ini 22 tahun. Mereka baru saja lulus kuliah. Mika bekerja di salah satu perusahaan farmasi sedangkan Yuu bekerja sebagai staf marketing di Hiiragi corp (yang sebenarnya sangat ditentang oleh Guren) setelah direkomendasikan oleh Shinoa.

\+ Guren dan Shinya berumur 32 tahun. Mereka mengangkat Yuu sebagai anak waktu Yuu berusia 12 tahun dan mereka berusia 22 tahun.

\+ Guren adalah businessman biasa, memilih untuk bekerja di Hyakuya Company yang adalah saingan berat Hiiragi company.

\+ Guren dan Shinya punya cerita masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Tentu saja melibatkan Mahiru dan beberapa orang dari keluarga Hiiragi. Mungkin kapan-kapan author akan menulis tentang ini.


End file.
